El dia a dia en Berk
by cheeselord
Summary: Porque la vida de nuestros heroes en Berk nunca es aburrida. Solamente unos cuantos oneshots
1. Chapter 1

Casco...

Era común ver de vez en cuando a los dragones gastar unas cuantas bromas a los vikingos, después de todo no todos los dragones eran tranquilos y calmados como el gronkle (el cremallerus de los gemelos era una prueba de lo traviesos que podían llegar a ser algunas especies de dragones) y los vikingos tampoco eran las más inocentes criaturas en toda midgard. Nada serio sucedía por supuesto, un pez robado, alguna barba en llamas, un par de colas atadas entre sí y cosas como esas. Pero era claro que los vikingos del pueblo de Berk le tenían un temor fundado al único furia nocturna, residente permanente, de la tribu. Ese dragón nunca planeaba nada bueno. Así que Astrid no se sorprendió al escuchar los gritos desesperados de su jinete llamando a su dragón y ver dicho dragón deslizándose con una velocidad impresionante por su lado, hacia el muelle de Berk.

"Hola Astrid" logro decir el muchacho mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían (Era rápido considerando que una era artificial). Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven vikinga, producto de las habituales payasadas del 'héroe' de la villa… sonrisa que se borro después de escuchar claramente lo que Hiccup gritaba a todo pulmón por las calles de Berk.

"¡Lagartija inservible devuélveme mi casco-pechera!"

Si, definitivamente borraría de su memoria por completo ese momento de su vida.

Mientras tanto Estoico el Vasto estornudo en su casa. "Qué raro, si todavía no es temporada de resfriados"

* * *

**Asi que despues de una tardia y fuerte obsesion despues de volver a ver la pelicula, me decidi hacer unos cuantos oneshots... quiero leer los libros y no los encuentro, sob :(**

**Si, el primero me parecio my corto a mi tambien  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Los Haddock

La nieve cubria todo Berk y Astrid sentía como la gélida brisa de invierno que se colaba por su puerta abierta le golpeaba el rostro mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Definitivamente iba a ocupar un par de pieles mas.

"Vamos muchacha que el frio está entrando en la casa" Su madre le apresuro a salir. Tal vez de un modo un tanto irónico pues ella era la que en primer lugar la había puesto en esa situación.

Después de la cena Astrid se disponía a subir a su habitación, quizás hacer un poco de ejercicio básico y después irse a dormir. No había mucho que hacer en Berk en esa época en la que 5 minutos a la intemperie significaban una posible pérdida de una oreja o algún dedo del pie. Claro que siempre podías ir a la sala común donde hacías lo de siempre (aka embriagarte, comer, iniciar una pelea de bar, entablar una plática con gente ebria, etc.) Pero después de hacer eso durante todos los días de invierno la rutina hacia que perdiera el encanto. Fue en el preciso momento en que Astrid subía las escaleras hacia su habitación que su madre le encomendó esa nueva tarea que ponía en riesgo el que sus dedos siguieran pegados al resto de su cuerpo.

"Hice demasiada comida" le dijo deteniendo su caminar "Porque no llevas las sobras a la casa de Estoico, estoy segura que estará agradecido"

Astrid lo pensó por un momento, comparando sus opciones y sus intereses. Era cierto que desde hace tres días no salía de la casa, también era un hecho difundido por la tribu que los Haddock no podían cocinar nada que fuera muy _complejo_ (en otras palabras solo podían poner las cosas cerca del fuego y esperar obtener algo comestible) y a pesar del intenso frío de la temporada ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a Hiccup. A demás estaba segura de ganarse el favor de Estoico al llevarles algo mas que pescado ahumado. Y sin pensarlo dijo: _Ok _

Ahora se veía cubierta de pieles, cargando una manta en su espalda llena de pan, carne de cordero y un poco de verduras a través de nieve que le llegaba a las rodillas y un viento que le congelaba el rostro. Por alguna razón Astrid empezó a sospechar que el primer error en cuanto a porciones de comida que su madre había cometido en 16 años de cocinar para su familia no había sido del todo un error… ¿Tan siquiera había cocinado algo de lo que le había dado?

Su madre; decidió mientras sus nudillos tocaban la fría madera de la casa del jefe de la tribu, era una mujer muy astuta. Pronto una prominente figura apareció en el portal. De cierta manera Astrid se decepciono un poco. Esperaba que Estoico estuviera en la sala común y poder ella disfrutar un tiempo a solas con Hiccup y posiblemente con el dragón letárgico por el invierno. Estoico la miro un momento un tanto sorprendido y después de diferenciarla entre todas las pieles que traía encima se hiso a un lado para dejarla pasar.

"Astrid, muchacha, deberías saludar. Casi creía que eras un trol y que tendría que pagarle esa apuesta a Gober"

"L-lo s-s-siento j-jefe" Astrid no se dio cuenta del frio que tenía hasta que noto el incontrolable castañeo de sus dientes al hablar.

"Ah, no te preocupes. Pasa, acércate al fuego"

Astrid asintió y paso a la tibia casa, saludo con un beso a en la mejilla a Hiccup que se encontraba sentado en una mesa cerca del fuego y que como el caballero que era le cedió su lugar más cercano a las llamas. Al otro lado del fuego logro ver de reojo al furia nocturna que dormía plácidamente con una cobija de lana sobre su cuerpo. Era una visión un tanto tierna que le arranco una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estábamos a punto de cenar, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?" Le ofreció Hiccup con una sonrisa

"Ah, si, sobre eso" dijo Astrid mientras ponía su carga sobre la mesa "Mi mama les manda un pequeño regalo"

"¡Por Odin, hijo, esto es cordero!"

"¿Supongo que le agrada la sorpresa?"

"¿Agradarme? Me encanta, pensaba que olvidaría el sabor a cordero. Thor sabe que alguien saldría lastimado si tuviera que comer más pescado… ¡Y pan! Por los dioses creí que no comería mas pan hasta la primavera"

Hiccup y Astrid compartieron una risa al ver a Estoico levantar un trozo de pan y cordero en cada mano y agradecerle al cielo.

"Aquí entre nos" le susurro Hiccup "Papa se acabo la mitad de nuestras reservas de comida antes de que pasara el primer mes"

"Entonces voy a cocinar" Dijo Estoico con una sonrisa que partía su tupida barba.

Astrid casi no pudo contener su risa al ver la cara aterrorizada de Hiccup y ver de reojo la misma expresión en su dragón que al parecer le tenía el suficiente terror a las habilidades culinarias de Estoico para despertarlo de su sueño.

"¿si quieren yo cocino?" Se ofreció Astrid. Si bien no era la mejor cocinera de todo Berk, por lo menos podía asegurar ser mejor que Estoico el vasto… a lo cual asintieron energéticamente el joven Haddock y su dragón.

Después de preguntar dónde estaban las cosas en la cocina y un pequeño gracias de parte de Hiccup, Astrid puso manos a la obra mientras Hiccup y su padre volvían a hacer lo que fuera que estaban haciendo antes de que llegara la comida y Chimuelo volvía a recostarse.

Si bien era muy bien conocido en la aldea el problema de la falta de comunicación entre el jefe y su hijo, poco a poco se notaba una mayor interacción entre Haddock padre e hijo. Paseándose por la aldea juntos, Estoico enseñándole a Hiccup los conocimientos básicos para liderar al clan y finalmente una menor dosis de regaños y silencios incómodos rodeaban a la pequeña familia que consistía de padre, hijo y dragón. Al parecer habían estado discutiendo el construir un 'establo' para dragones juntando las ideas innovadoras de Hiccup y sus planos dibujados y la experiencia y habilidades de Estoico. El primero ofrecía una idea, el segundo le planteaba un problema real basado en su experiencia, los dos pensaban un poco y eventualmente uno decía una solución y de vez en cuando el otro la complementaba.

"Podemos hacer esto así y tener una puerta en el techo que se abra y cierre y por donde entren los dragones"

"Pero si quitamos esa viga es probable que esa sección no aguante el peso en el invierno cuando la nieve se acumule"

"Hmmm… podríamos poner un par de refuerzos aquí y quizás soporte el invierno"

"Podria funcionar, esperemos que no tengamos que reconstruirlo el siguiente verano"

"Bueno ahora solo queda el problema de los terribles terrores"

"Esos pequeños demonios son una verdadera plaga"

"Papa…"

"¡¿Qué, ya olvidaste que dos de esos demonios royeron las vigas principales de nuestra casa y casi me matan?"

"Papa, eso fue hace ocho años"

"También parece que olvidaste el caso de la anciana Duhbrain y de los Thorston y también cuando tuvimos una plaga que hundió la mitad de nuestros barcos y cuando-"

"Ok, ok ya entendí. Solo esperemos que se abstengan de masticar sus postes de pino"

"Sigo sin confiar en esas cosas"

No se podía evitar reconocer que los nuevos proyectos y la dirección de la aldea les había dado a Hiccup y a su padre ese tema en común que tanto habían deseado encontrar y que últimamente estaba llenando un poco los momentos de silencio incomodo. Probablemente con el tiempo ambos podrían entablar una conversación simple y común como cualquier otra persona. Finalmente la cena estuvo lista y Astrid los llamo a cenar, ambos tomaron su plato, se sirvieron el estofado de cordero con verduras que Astrid preparo y los tres se sentaron a la mesa, solamente para revelarle un poco más a Astrid de los pequeños detalles que compartían ambos Haddock. Una sonrisa encontró su camino en el rostro de la adolescente de cabellos rubios al ver como Estoico y Hiccup tomaban el pan de la misma manera, discutían con la boca llena de la misma manera, paseaban sus tenedores en su mano mientras aclaraban un punto y finalmente se frotaban su barriga con cierta semejanza después de haber vaciado la olla de todo rastro de comida. Todo tenía un cierto aire bizarro de normalidad, un tanto raro pero no incomodo.

Viendo que ya era tarde y que la tormenta de nieve que desde hace tiempo había amenazado con desatarse por fin dio rienda suelta a su furia helada, Estoico logro convencer a la guerrera de pasar la noche en su casa. Después de agradecerle y que ella subiera al cuarto de Hiccup, Estoico detuvo a su hijo antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa.

"Sabes cuánto le hace falta a este hogar una buena mujer" Y un gran brazo se poso en los hombros de Hiccup

"Bueno, si aprendieras a cocinar no tendríamos este problema"

"Tonterías… ¿Y bueno?"

"¿Uh?"

"¿Cuándo se ponen a trabajar? Yo quiero tener nietos antes de que sea Estoico el viejo" Definitivamente lo último que esperaría un hijo escuchar de su padre y el movimiento de cejas sugestivo no ayudaba en nada.

En ese momento Estoico pensó que su hijo se iba a ahogar con su propia saliva y que posiblemente su oído no era lo que antes pues podría haber jurado escuchar a una segunda persona tosiendo en su segundo piso.

* * *

**Acepto sugerencias y temas :D**


	3. Chapter 3

...Mimo?

Asi que ahi estaban, los primeros 5 de los 6 jinetes de dragon de todo Berk, asombrados… y un poco asustados. Los adolescentes habían decidido que era un hermoso día para volar y que no había razón alguna para desperdiciarlo. Asi que ¿Qué mejor manera de aprovecharlo que hacer una carrera de dragones? Usualmente había un poco de golpes y explosiones pero en general era divertido y el premio esta vez era increíblemente bueno: Un barril de la reserva especial de aguamiel del jefe Estoico, guardado en su sótano desde hace 15 años. Fabricada y fermentada con la receta secreta de los Haddock que Hippo se negaba a compartir aun si eso acarreaba su muerte. Indiscutiblemente el mejor aguamiel en todo el hemisferio. Así que después de que Ruffnut, Tuffnut y Snoutloud convencieran a Hippo y de que Astrid se les uniera, el grupo se dirigió a la casa de Fishlegs para ver si su amigo se les unia. Lo que encontraron desafiaba toda razón. Ahí, tras la puerta entreabierta del Hogar de los Ingerman, frente a la vista de todos, estaba una criatura de lo mas extraña. Lo único que lograba identificar a esa criatura como Fishlegs, debajo de esa harina que las hacía de maquillaje, de esa extraña vestimenta roja con blanca y esa boina, era su característica anatomía.

Fishlegs avanzo en silencio hacia ellos… hasta que se estrello con una pared aparentemente invisible que empezó a palpar.

"Está bien viejo, de verdad debes de dejar de hacer eso" Logro decir Tuffnut en medio de tan extraña situación "¿No ves que Hippo casi se muere del miedo?"

* * *

**No se porque, pero me gusta mas usar los nombres en ingles de algunos personajes (como se pueden dar cuenta en el abuso de nombres en este capitulo) aun asi espero que les haya gustado. Una pequeña aclaracion: Patapez=Fishlegs, Patan=Snoutlout, Brutacio=Tuffnut, Brutilda=Ruffnut por si todavia no sabian quienes eran.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Paz

"Que día tan tranquilo"

Hippo estaba feliz ¿La razón? Al parecer los vikingos y dragones de todo Berk habían decidido dejar de lado sus actividades, ruidosas y perturbadoras de la paz actividades, y dejar al joven vikingo descansar. Incluso Chimuelo había dejado de lado su habitual conducta curiosa y traviesa y se había quedado a hacerle compañía a Estoico en casa. Así que ignorando toda posibilidad de encontrar su casa en ruinas por culpa del dúo, Hippo disfrutaba de la brisa de verano que le alborotaba su cabello y del tibio sol que golpeaba su rostro mientras caminaba por las inusualmente calmadas calles de Berk. Hippo sonrió. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenía un momento de tranquilidad como este… hasta que un par de personas pasaron rodando frente a él, lanzando puñetazos y patadas, mordiendo e insultando.

"¡Dije que es mío, cerebro de gronkle!"

"¡Yo lo vi primero trasero de vaca!"

"¡Hijo de troll!"

"¡Aliento de pescado podrido!"

Hippo observo como las voces de los gemelos se alejaban mientras rodaban colina abajo y se quedo en silencio contemplando como llegaban al muelle y caían al agua para empezar una pelea acuática.

"Que día tan tranquilo" dijo Hippo, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora en el rostro.

* * *

**...Sin comentarios**


	5. Chapter 5

Bromas...

Astrid se congelo en la entrada de la casa de Hippo. Por fin había sucedido. Todos en la villa temían que ese día llegara, todo el clan de fieros vikingos presagiaban que tarde o temprano pasaría. Astrid solo esperaba que ella no fuera la primera en enterarse, que alguien más le pasara la noticia ya un tanto suavizada y digerida. Ahora que veía a Hippo con unos ojos que reflejaban un terrible miedo y arrodillado en medio del desastre que era su casa y frente al cuerpo de su padre, Astrid no pudo hacer nada más que decir con voz queda:

"Odin santísimo, Hippo mataste a Estoico"

* * *

"Deja veo si entiendo, ¿Tú querías bañar a Chimuelo?" dijo la rubia, sentada en las escaleras mientras señalaba al dragón que seguía mirando con desdén como su amigo y jinete no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro frente a dicha muchacha"¿Entonces el no quiso y empezó a destruir la casa por lo que intentaste calmarlo y le diste pescado?"

"Aja" asintió Hippo

"¿Y precisamente en qué momento decidiste que era una buena idea jugarle una broma pesada a tu padre?"

"Bueno, técnicamente mi papa se llama Estoico por lo que uno podría decir que se necesita algo un poco mas 'cargado'"

"¿Tu punto?"

"Se supondría que lo que es pesado para la generalidad no debería ser más que un poco subido de tono para él"

"¿En serio Hippo, fingir que tu dragón te estaba comiendo te parece un POCO subido de tono?"

"Tal vez exagere un poco al meterme a la boca de Chimuelo"

"Mmmmhhh" Asintió él mencionado dragón

"Tú no te hagas el inocente que también tuviste algo que ver… y no me hagas tus ojos de cachorro perdido"

Chimuelo dejo salir un resoplido indignado y volvió a engullir otro salmón. La paga de su parte en la broma.

"Bueno, quizás la salsa de tomate fue un poco exagerado"

"…." Astrid levanto una ceja y le dedico 'la mirada'… Hippo no podía resistir la mirada

"¡Okey, las vísceras de cordero definitivamente fueron una exageración!" Dijo exasperado y lanzando sus brazos al aire, finalmente deteniendo su nervioso caminar y mirando a la muchacha.

"Para ser un genio no lo pensaste mucho"

"¿Cómo iba a saber que se iba a desmayar?"

"¿No se te cruzo por la cabeza que tal vez tomaba el hacha que está en la entrada y degollara al monstruoso dragón que se comió la mitad de su hijo?"

"Bueno si lo dices de esa manera…"

"Como sea, es un milagro que solo se haya desmayado y que no le haya dado un ataque al corazón"

"Y que tuviera puesto su casco"

"¿Cómo?"

"Ups, se me olvido mencionarte que al caer, como que más o menos golpeo la mesa... con su cabeza... y la partió en dos"

Hippo se encogió de hombros. Esperaba alguna clase de regaño, algún tipo de reproche de parte de Astrid. No esperaba que se quedara con cara de espanto y congelada señalando a Hippo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Mira Astrid, estoy consciente que lo que hice no estuvo del todo bien"

"¿De verdad estas consciente que pudiste haber matado a tu padre… hijo?" Lo interrumpió una voz grave que provenía de sus espaldas y hasta ese momento Hippo se dio cuenta de la gran sombra que se proyectaba en el suelo. La gran sombra perteneciente a su padre Estoico el Vasto. Lentamente se volteo y un notable nudo en su garganta se hizo presente cuando intento tragar saliva.

"¿P-p-pa-p-p-pa?" Hippo encaro la gran figura (literalmente) que era su padre

"Hijo" y una pesada mano lo tomo por el hombro. Con fuerza. Demasiada fuerza

Después de una mirada del jefe que claramente le decía a Astrid sal-de-mi-casa-ahora-mismo, la vikinga no tuvo reparos en dejar al indefenso Hippo a su suerte.

"Y tú…" dijo Estoico mientras agarraba al furia nocturna por su silla de montar y que intentaba escabullirse por la puerta hacia la libertad "También te quedas"

Lo último que vio Astrid de Hippo Horrendus Haddock III y de su furia nocturna fue como Estoico, parado en el marco de su puerta, los cargaba uno en cada mano, como si fueran un par de cachorros, la mirada de ambos reflejando un terror inmenso y una súplica desesperada por ayuda. Y la mirada impasible de Estoico el Vasto mientras la puerta de su casa se cerraba y que dejaba un gran agujero de duda sobre el futuro incierto de los dos prisioneros.


	6. Chapter 6

Jueves de poquer

Despues de tanto tiempo de onocer a hippo, despues de ver todo el caos que el extraño e inusual vikingo causaba, Astrid estaba completamente convencida que si la vida seguía con su curso normal entonces no tendría otra extraña anécdota que contar cuando abriera la puerta de la casa del mencionado vikingo.

Astrid estaba equivocada

Astrid estaba MUY equivocada

"Vean y lloren" Dijo Estoico mientras revelaba las cartas que tenia en su gigantesca mano "Poquer de hachas"

Chimuelo no pudo evitar resoplar enojado

Hippo gruño en derrota y paso una mano por su rostro

El terrible terror verde simplemente lanzo sus cartas a la mesa

El terrible terror marrón sonrio maliciosamente y mostro sus cartas

"Hisss" lo que significaría algo asi como 'póquer de vikingos'

"¿Cómo lo hace? Es la tercera vez que gana" Claramente la expresion de Estoico habia cambiado

Despues de una breve discusión y de que 4 pescados fueran a parar a la canasta del ganador Hippo se puso a barajar las cartas para empezar otro juego.

"Te digo hijo, entre esos dos nos van a dejar sin comida para el invierno"

_-A mí me huele a gronkle encerrado- _expreso Chimuelo… o por lo menos eso creyó Hippo que dijo

Fue en ese momento que Hippo noto a Astrid parada en la puerta de su casa con la boca abierta.

"¿Estas jugando cartas?" Logro decir la asombrada muchacha

"Si"

"¿Con tres dragones y tu papa?"

Si, ¿Quién lo diría verdad?" Ahora hay que aclarar que cualquier persona normal no estaría jugando cartas con dragones pero como sabemos Hippo no era normal. NADA normal. "¿Quieres jugar?" Y le dedico esa sonrisa típica de Hippo Tm

Astrid sacudió su cabeza y sonrió. ¿Cómo podría resistirse a la encantadora sonrisa de su novio?

"Ok, de cuanto es la apuesta" dijo Astrid mientras acercaba una silla a la mesa y se ponía en medio de chimuelo e Hippo que ya estaba repartiendo las cartas.

"Un pescado por juego o puedes cambiar una oveja por 30 pesacados… sino pasaremos demasiada hambre en el invierno" Dijo Hippo mientras Chimuelo y Estoico asentían.

Astrid se sentía feliz. Estar jugando cartas con dragones solo podía suceder si conocías a Hippo… y ella estaba feliz de haberlo conocido aquella vez en medio del bosque.

_Es bueno saber que nunca se le acabaran las sorpre- ¿¡Póquer de Naders! Ese maldito dragón me va a dejar en la banca rota. _


	7. Chapter 7

Juegos de niños

Hippo no estaba muy convencido. Corrección. Hippo está completamente y totalmente en contra de eso. Para empezar Hippo era hombre… un poco débil y flacucho para los estándares vikingos pero hombre al fin y al cabo y lo que era aun más irritante es que él ni siquiera quería jugar. Pero como decirle que no a unos gemelos con una soga y a tu 2 veces más grande y 4 veces más fuerte primo que sonreía maliciosamente.

"¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" pregunto un Hippo de siete años de edad

"Porque estábamos aburridos" fue la respuesta de Tuffnut "Ahora grita"

"Pero si-"una espada amenazo su cuello… una espada de madera… que era extremadamente peligrosa en manos de un Thorson "¡EEEKKK, SALVENME!"

Para entender la situación que estaba viviendo el pequeño Hippo tendremos que remontarnos en el pasado… unos cuantos minutos. Así que ahí estaban, en medio de Berk, sin ninguna amenaza de dragones y completamente aburridos, 5 niños oriundos de Berk.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos a la princesa y el dragón?" Ofreció un pequeño y regordete Fishlegs.

"¿Sabes qué Fishlegs?" dijo Snoutlout "Esa es una buena idea"

"Oh, gracias"

"Ruff podría ser la princesa" Aquello hubiera sido tomado como un cumplido si Tuffnut no lo hubiera dicho con ese tono propio de los gemelos que, bueno a falta de mejores palabras, hacia que hasta pedir que te pasaran la sal sonara como un insulto.

"Qué tal si tu eres la princesa, eh, debilucho"

Para este momento todos sabían lo que iba a pasar: Una típica pelea de gemelos. Así que mientras los gemelos se golpeaban, jalaban cabellos y soltaban insultos al aire, a Fishlegs se le ocurrió otra brillante idea.

"¿Astrid podría ser la princesa?"

Todos lo vieron asombrados por su proposición, incluso los gemelos pararon su lucha y Astrid logro levantar una ceja mostrando asombro y negación al mismo tiempo. Todos sabían que aunque Astrid era una niña de seis años (Y que Snoutlout no deseara más que poder salvar aunque fuera por una vez a Astrid), nadie, y digo NADIE, sería capaz de imaginarla como una damisela en desgracia.

"Nah" dijeron todos al unisonó

Y fue en ese momento en que el pequeño (más pequeño) Hippo entro en escena, caminando despreocupadamente por las calles de Berk, pensando en cualquier-sean-las-cosas-que-pasaban-por-su-rara-cabeza y soñando con algún día, cuando fuera grande, tener la suficiente fuerza de levantar un hacha y matar un dragón. Una sonrisa maliciosa se reflejo en los gemelos y Snoutlout mientras que Astrid parecía un tanto indiferente y Fishlegs, bueno, no sabía porque sonreían. Y así fue como las dulces palabras y amenazas de Tuffnut y de Snoutlout lo convencieron para jugar con ellos… mencionando el hecho de que él sería la princesa hasta que lo lograron atar. Después de todo cumplía con los requisitos: Estaba en desgracia, era débil, tenía facciones delicadas. Que fuera o no mujer era lo de menos.

Y eso nos lleva a Ruffnut, Fishlegs y Snoutlout luchando contra las fieras defensas del castillo del mal de Tuffnut y Astrid. Así que esquivando piedras, derrotando monstros (terribles terrores que lo único que querían hacer era escapar de las manos inclementes y regordetas de los niños-vikingos), escapando del fuego (¿Quién le dio una antorcha a Tuff?) y batallando contra el señor del mal y sus ejércitos nuestros héroes se jugaban el pellejo para salvar a la bella princesa… ¿Príncipe?... ¿Princeso?

Había sido una batalla cruenta, eso era cierto. Fishlegs el asustadizo yacía en un charco de cátsup y Snoutlout el valiente había vencido a Tuffnut el terrible solo para dar su vida (Alegremente) para enfrentarse a la reina del mal, Astrid la poderosa, y ganar el tiempo necesario para que Ruffnut la veloz pudiera escapar con Hippo el/la hermoso(a) sano y salvo.

"¡Ganamos, tenemos a la princesa!" grito Ruffnut mientras cargaba a Hippo en brazos

"Mi héroe" dijo Hippo rodando los ojos, el sarcasmo claramente escurriendo de cada palabra.

* * *

**La verdad no se de donde salen estas ideas... Hippo no esta feliz de ser el primer trasvesti de Berk T.T**

**O tal vez si O.o  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**No se que me pico que me dieron nostalgias por ver de nuevo "El padrino" ... y de alguna extraña manera este capitulo cobro vida. Asi que si no han visto el padrino no creo que le entiendan mucho. **

* * *

¿Padrino?

"Espérame en el dragón Hippo, voy a comprar fruta"

"Ok papa"

Estoico cruzo la calle.

"Feliz navidad"

"Feliz navidad, quiero comprar algo de fruta"

Estoico estaba pagando por la fruta cuando vio de reojo a unos gemelos que parecían sospechosos. No le gustaba nada su apariencia, él sabía que sujetos como esos nunca se tramaban nada bueno así que empezó a correr al dragón. Fue cuando ellos también corrieron que Estoico supuso lo peor.

"¡Hippo!" grito en busca de la ayuda de su hijo, pero era demasiado tarde. Los dos extraños sacaron una especie de ballestas miniatura y abrieron fuego contra Estoico, dándole en la espalda y logrando que cayera sobre la cabeza del dragón estacionado. Hippo reacciono, lento y torpemente se bajo del dragón y cuando quiso responder el fuego enemigo no hiso más que enredar sus manos y tirar su arma. Unos segundos después los tiradores estaban huyendo y estoico cayó al suelo, sangre supurando de sus heridas. Hippo se sentó en el suelo. Su respiración se volvió agitada, paso una mano por entre sus rojizos cabellos. La gente se estaba reuniendo para ver que había pasado.

"¡PAPA!" grito Hippo devastado.

Xxxxx

"¡PAPA!" grito Hippo

"¿¡Que, que pasa!" respondió su exaltado padre entrando por su puerta, hacha en mano y mirada examinando la habitación de su hijo. Lo único que encontró fue a su hijo sentado en su cama y un tanto exaltado "¿Qué paso?" pregunto un poco mas calmado

"Yo, este" Hippo empezó a recobrar el aliento "Nada papa, solo un mal sueño"

Estoico lo vio un tanto preocupado pero no le dio mucha importancia "Esta bien hijo, buenas noches" y cerró la puerta dejando a Hippo solo con Chimuelo.

"Sabes Chimuelo" dijo Hippo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dragón que despues de el susto que le dio se volvia aacurrucar a un lado de su cama "Creo que comer golosinas antes de dormir no es buena idea… en especial si te las ofrecen Ruff y Tuff"


	9. Chapter 9

Random...

"¿No crees que en medio del bosque es lo suficientemente lejos?"

"Okey Ruff, ¿Estas lista?"

"Tonto, yo siempre estoy lista"

"Si como no"

"Bueno, ya estuvo bueno. ¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?"

"Si, si, claro"

"1-2-3…"

"¡PODERES DE LOS GEMELOS FANTASCTICOS, UNANSE…!"

"…"

"… Te dije que no iba a funcionar"

"¡Tú eras la que dijo que quería intentarlo!"

"¡Tal vez deberías revisar si tu cerebro todavía no ha regresado de sus vacaciones!"

"¡Arg, ya cállate!"

* * *

Sería completamente aceptable que cualquiera pensara que esa imagen era completamente y quizás la más perturbadora que verían en sus vidas. No estarían muy lejos de decir la verdad. Hay muy pocas cosas más perturbadoras que ver a tu papá, su mejor amigo y a tu dragón vistiendo NADA MAS que unas faldas hechas de hojas largas y usando unas pecheras… no, no en sus cabezas… en sus peludos y varoniles pechos de HOMBRE… ¿Chimuelo tenia pechos de hombre?

"Okey, ¿Tan siquiera quiero saber lo que está pasando aquí?"

"Bueno Hippo-"

"No Gobber, no te molestes en explicar. No creo que quiera saberlo"

"Hijo yo-"

"Bueno, lo que voy a hacer es dar media vuelta, salir de aquí y buscar la superficie dura más próxima"

"¿Hurr?"

"¿Para qué? Para golpearme la cabeza hasta lograr que esto" dijo señalando la escena en general "Desaparezca por completo de mis memorias… o hasta que me desmaye. Así que ya sabes papá, si no vuelvo para la cena manda a alguien a buscarme"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo más seguro es que mi ensangrentado y traumado ser este inconsciente en algún lugar del pueblo"

"Oh"

"Bueno, solo quiero decir que no los veré de la misma manera desde hoy" Hippo dio media vuelta, salió de su casa y no paso mucho tiempo para que se pudieran escuchar los golpes constantes de una cabeza contra un tronco

xxxx

Astrid estaba un poco preocupada. ¿La razón? Hippo golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol. Así que después de ver la mirada perdida de Hippo y de sentir un poco de miedo de acercársele en ese estado Astrid fue a preguntar a su padre lo que estaba pasando… quizás eso era un error.

"Oigan no saben porque Hippo se esta- WOAOO, olvídenlo ya sé por qué y creo que lo voy a acompañar un rato"

"…."

"¿En que estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?"

"Grrrr"

"Ah, si: Y uno, uno, dos, tres, cuatro- Chimuelo levanta mas la pierna, Gobber lo hace mejor y ni siquiera tiene una"

"Olvidas mencionar que tampoco estoy usando calzoncillos"

"… ¿UH?"

* * *

**Notas: Bueno, solo quisiera aclarar que no sabia que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando escribia esto... y todavia no lo se**


End file.
